


When In The Morning Light I Wake

by twisted_dendrites



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christian Character, Depression, F/F, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Religious Guilt, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_dendrites/pseuds/twisted_dendrites
Summary: [[Now I lay me down to sleep.I pray the Lord my soul to keep.When in the morning light I wake,Show me the path of love to take.]]Or, Kate has a hard time falling asleep the night she is taken to the hospital.(Immediately follows episode 2 of Life is Strange).





	When In The Morning Light I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my hardly ever used writing blog about four years ago, but I guess I wanted to post it here too, finally. It's not perfect, but eh.

_“Nice try, Max, but God put me on this roof.”_

It’s four in the morning, and Kate Marsh can’t sleep. The sound of rain is drilling into her head, even though the storm passed hours ago. She knows she could press the call button and have a nurse come down in a few minutes with something to help her sleep. For once, she’d rather be awake.

But being awake means thinking about things. She’s always thinking about things, again and again and again until her brain gets dizzy from all its pointless circular thinking and she passes out. In the last week, it was mostly about the video. Because of today, she has an even more publicly humiliating mistake to fixate on for the month. But not now.

Right now the only thing she can think about is Max Caulfield.

She woke up from a hazy dream, or maybe a flashback, of them on the roof. There was so much rain, and her clothes were completely plastered to her body. She felt a hundred times heavier soaked through with all that precipitation. She felt a thousand times heavier looking over the edge.

Her own words haunt her.

_God put me on this roof._

_God put me on this roof._

Yes, He did, but He put Max there too.

And taking her hand and collapsing into her happened to be the first moment since the beginning of the school year where she felt like she could breathe.

_Nothing was okay, nothing had been okay in a long time, and she was weak and unable to handle the stress. She was cracked. She was losing it. Everyone knew. She was lying on the concrete roof in the rain accepting these things. And Max was hugging her. Max was literally keeping her in this world; she was a savior. But probably, and most importantly, she was a friend._

Outside, in the hospital hallway, there is dead silence. It’s eerie to imagine how she’d almost walked into what would have been an eternity of that same quiet. It’s difficult to think about anything with that mind numbing rain smacking against the inside of her skull.

_“Okay, okay. I’m right here. Kate, please…”_

Her Dad booked the earliest flight tomorrow. She’s anxious to see him. First the video and now this happens. She knows he will support her no matter what, but she’s not so sure she wants to know about the rest of her family’s reactions. He hadn’t said much on the phone when he had called her earlier, and she understood that he was still mostly in shock. Still, a part of her feels like she let him down.

_“Kate, I saw that card from your father. You can count on him, he clearly loves you without question.”_

At some point she’ll have to go back to school, which is another unsavory thought that she’d rather ignore but can’t. If she chooses to be admitted into the psychiatric ward, she could stay in the hospital a little longer. Unfortunately, time isn’t going to pause while she gets her act together. She can’t afford to fall any further behind in her classes than she already has.

_“Kate, your life is still yours. And we can get through this together…let me help.”_

Nathan Prescott isn’t going to go away. And neither is Victoria. She has no idea what to do about them. The psychologist she saw today told her she was courageous for coming down from the roof. Whatever kind of courage that was supposed to indicate, Kate has never heard of it.

_“Kate, this is our chance to beat the bullies.”_

She’s not even sure she can show her face around church again. She was already on the rocks because of that video. Suicide is a sin.

And what about her friends? Alyssa and Stella and Warren? She’d been pushing them away for so long now. How will she ever regain their trust?

_“You matter, and not just to me.”_

She cycles through the same thoughts until she is exhausted. It’s six thirty seven; the sun is rising, and the rain slowly comes to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the post: https://denwrites.tumblr.com/post/116229643501/i-just-needed-to-write-something-after-part-2-of
> 
> I don't know why I've been thinking about this pairing lately. Probably because there's all this hype around Last of Us 2, which I guess is making me remember a bunch of games like TWDG, Gone Home, Bioshock Infinite (and obviously Last of Us and Life is Strange). Also I guess this fic in itself isn't really that shippy. Maybe what I'm trying to tell myself is that I kind of want to write more Marshfield...


End file.
